Rin the Slut!
by hanajima-kun
Summary: Its Miroku... He's dreaming, don't ask how he knows Rin... In fact dont ask anything. And maybe some romance stirrs?Kag/Mir, chapter one is now complete!
1. The Monk Lives up to his Reputation

Rin the Slut?!?  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT YOU FREAKING IDIOTS!!!!!!!! Erm... Sorry, I didn't mean it... I DO OWN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Umm, you know I'm  
just joking, please don't sue me!   
  
Chapter One: The Monk Lives up to his Reputation  
  
Miroku's Dream Sequence: Kagome is sitting on a bench all pretty like (In her school uniform no less) when Miroku comes up with Sango in his arms  
and (Flowery Screen) all the girls at the school swarm him asking for his autogragh plus more stuff I don't exactly don't want to mention*Blush*. Yes  
I'm embaressed!!!!!!!! But just because I'm the one making this up, remember, it's Miroku's mind we're talking about here right? Back to the dream,  
Miroku is drooling as he, Sango and Kagome leave his odd and badly thought up fantasy of Kagome's school, his face red with all the lipstick and he  
was grinning.  
  
An older Rin walks up in a slutty red dress with frilly ends. She starts to make out with Miroku(0.0 *sob* I wanted to do that...). He gives her money  
and they get in a car... Loud *Nervous laugh* noises*Cough* could be heard... From the car that was moving up and down*Puke*...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Awake  
  
"Miroku, your drooling..." Kagome said. Miroku wiped his chin," Oh...", he replied, she smiled and giggled a bit...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Asleep  
  
Kagome's Dream Sequence: Kagome's dream up till now had been the same as Miroku's and as Miroku stepped out of the car(and Rin drove off)   
more girls swarmed him^_^;;;;;;;;;;.  
  
*Changes dream sequences with Miroku, now it's his dream* Makes his way through the crowd to Kagome kisses her, she blushes. Awwww, how  
kawaii!  
  
*Changes again*' I love you(in truth and reality, that's why this part is her dream), forever and always' She returned the kiss and everyone else   
disappeared and Inuyasha and Sango came.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Awake  
  
They both sit up quickly at the same time sweaty and panting. They looked at each other, both still blushing and stood up looking away.  
  
_____________________________________  
DONE!!!! Yes finally!  
~_^ Intoxicated_death_chick 


	2. Kikyou SUCKS!

Rin the Slut!?!?!  
  
Yeah you know!  
  
Chapter 2: You Know What They Say; Curiosity Killed me, ARREST IT!!!!!!  
  
Kagome stood at the balcony, staring at the pond below. She saw Miroku's refection in the water, blending with the reflection of the   
stars, walking up to her.  
  
The night was beautiful. And Miroku thought Kagome was even more lovely than anything else. She turned and stared at him now, her eyes  
watery as if she would cry. Sad and lonely eyes bore through him.  
  
'I love you...' She thought silently, tears now flowing freely down her face. The silence broke when she dug her face into his chest. It boiled his   
curiosity to the point where he could no longer hold it in, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, we should go to bed now," She said after another long silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Asleep  
  
Kagome Dream Sequence: (It's about Miroku again) Miroku was walking along the street when pretty lady walked by(that=Bad 0__0)...  
  
"Pretty lady, will you please bare my child?" She stared at him sheepishly. Then, as respectfully as she could be in a situation like this, she  
declined and he sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Awake  
  
Kagome giggled and glanced at Miroku, but he wasn't there. The truth was he had a dream... Uhg...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Asleep  
  
Miroku's Dream Sequence: Miroku was walking along the street when pretty lady walked by.  
  
"Pretty lady, will you please bare my child?" She stared at him sheepishly. "Sure" She said happily, transforming into Kikyou. He started   
running and screaming.  
  
He ran into Kagome(literally) and accidentilly(emphasis on accidentally) kissed her. Awwwwwww... Again, something I really wanted to do,   
except with Miroku not Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Awake  
*gasp, gasp, huff, huff* He gets up and goes to the balcony again.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Hee huff huff hee, please review!  
^_^ Intoxicated_death_chick 


	3. Inportant Message Please Read And I'm R...

Insert everything here!  
  
____________________________________  
  
Inportant Message  
  
I will not be updating everything right now. This is the list of how I will (or should) update my stories:  
  
Lost Love  
  
Expressed by a songfic  
  
for the love of humanity or mozokuity or something  
  
New Salyers fic  
  
Rin the Slut  
  
Love Sake :Strawberry Flavored  
  
Demons heart demons hate demons soul  
  
Love is forever , always  
  
Thanks for your time and sorry about some of this. 


End file.
